HateMeNot, LoveMeDon't
by PassingShips
Summary: Believed to be killed in a fire, and nowhere to be found are her family, Blossom, Bubbles, and Professer. Buttercup is taken to the only other person, or monkey, I should say, that can legally raise her. Mojo finds out what it's like for this little hero. And with the help of the Rowdyruff, Gangrene gang, and Him, Mojo will strive to be the best parent he can be.
1. I hate you, Mojo jojo

Buttercup's pov:

"How'd I get here, Mojo?" I snapped at the monkey that had just shown me to my new "room."

He seemed to be ignoring me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I screamed at him. "The least you could do is listen!"

He uncovered his ears when I was done. "I heard you," he stated simply. "I just didn't know how to respond."

I fake shrugged. "The truth, for starters. Oh, and after that, maybe we can get into the real stuff. And then, like, paint each other's nails, and do each other's hair!"

Mojo rolled his eyes. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated. Not after all that Mojo jojo has done for you. Not after taking you in."

I was furious. "Hey, I didn't ask you to! And I also didn't ask for my family to die! But that isn't exactly my fault, now is it?!"

Mojo remained calm through my whole explosion.

"It wasn't your fault and it's not your fault that you're only sixteen years old. You're barely older than a child!" He told me.

"I'm almost seventeen. I'm not a child! And you're just a monkey! The police should have just let me be. I fight crime for a living! I'm more qualified person than anyone to live on my own!"

"The authorities don't think so." He walked to the door, opening it. "And if it's any consolation, I don't want to be stuck with you either."

And then he was gone.

But not long after, I mumbled, "Then you shouldn't have created me."


	2. You'd better run for your life

Butch's pov:

I was sitting in the living room in my usual chair. Brick was a few feet away, punching Boomer in the head. The Gangrene gang was sprawled out all over the living room furniture. Him was at the oven in the kitchen, making dinner.

Okay, let me explain:

Since Mojo and Him couldn't decide who got us, they decided that they'd raise us together. Not a bad homing situation as they come. That is... until Buttercup showed up. That little pain in the butt!

Who did she think she was parading around like a spoiled little queen? I already had one princess to take care of, and I really didn't need a new one.

The doors opened. In stepped Buttercup escorted by Mojo.

"'Sup, Buttacup," Said Ace, leader of the Gangrene gang. "You lookin' real nice."

"And you're looking like your usual creep, Ace. So why not just save us both the trouble, and shut it," she retorted.

"Buttacup, I ment no disrospect. I thought girls liked bein' called "pretty"." He said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Ace, why don't you do us all a favor, and don't think." She walked over and sat in the chair acrossed from mine.

"Butch," she acknowledged.

"Buttercup. Brat."

"Gorilla."

"Fairy!"

"Princess!"

"Frog!" I told her.

"Toad!" She responded.

"Pig!"

"Warthog!"

"Callous!"

"Bursted blister!"

"Rat brain!"

"Horse manure!"

"Girly-girl!" I screamed.

She paused at my insult. She shook her head menacingly. "You've gone way too far. You'd better run for your life."

Now, I usually ignore threats, but this was coming from a very angry female. And even worse, it was Buttercup. And when a fight broke out between us, it was like heck on Earth.

I ran fast, angry female trailing after me.


	3. Among the cleared ruins

Blossom's pov:

Smoke was clearing faster now. I let out a hacking cough.

"Professor? Bubbles? Buttercup?" I called. All I heard were weak, girl-like moans. No angry grunts, or confused sighs.

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" I called again.

Another moan. Then a word. "Help."

I recognized the voice. I'd heard it so many times, I'd hate myself if I hadn't. I scanned around the lab ruins. Bubbles was pinned under a large pile of charred wood. But telling from the groans, she was okay.

I landed right beside her frail figure. "Bubbles?"

"I'm okay." she said.

I started furiously tossing pieces of wood off her. "Bubbles, we need to get to the Professor," I told her when she was free.

"Okay. Where is he?"

Despite what had just happened, she was still smiling and cheerful.

"Um, I don't know. Can you help me look?"

She nodded.

We both flew up into the air, and scanned what was left of the professor's laboratory.

Bubbles notified me when she spotted him. He was smashed through the wall. His top half was in the kitchen. And he was unconscious, but seemingly fine.

Pprofessor?" I tugged on his shirt. "Wake up!"

Bubbles went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When she returned, she dumped it all over him. He woke up.

"Bubbles, what was that for?" he asked.

"Um," she scratched her head cluelessly. "I don't know how to say this easily, but you're stuck in the wall." She paused for a second, no doubt pondering over her former sentence. Suddenly, she giggled. "Oh, hey, lookit! I _did _know how to say it!"

The Professor and I laughed at this. Bubbles can be so ridiculous sometimes.


	4. Warmth of kinds

Butch's pov:

Buttercup had given up chasing me a few hours ago. okay, she hadn't given up, I'd promised to do her chores for a month.

Buttercup was lying on the living room floor, right beside the heater. She seemed to be asleep, but I knew that she wasn't.

"Hey, I'm-." I tried to tell her.

"You don't have to apologize if you don't mean it." she told me, sitting up.

"What?! I wasn't going to apologize. I was just going to say that you should!"

She looked annoyed. "Oh, why's that?"

"Because you chased me for five hours straight without a break!"

"Oh, you are such a big wimp. You're a little girl," she said to me.

I was furious. "What?! I'm not a little girl. But you know what, Buttercup? You are!"

"I am not!" she cried.

Boomer made the stupid mistake of deciding to join in on our conversation. "But, Buttercup, you are a girl." He told her. He might as well have just signed his own death certificate.

But she surprised me. "I may be a girl, Boom, but when he says it," she pointed at me,"It's more than an insult. It's a threat."

Boomer nodded like he understood, which we all knew, he didn't.

So Buttercup tried one more time. "Only some people can say certain things. Like how I let you call me a girl, but when the Idiot says it, he means it rudely. But if he called me a worthy rival, I'd be okay with it."

"Oh, I get it, baby," I told her. "You don't like it when you think that I'm flirting with you."

She was bright pink and furious. "Don't you flirt with me!" she cried.

I mockingly stroked her left arm. "Anything for you,...Baby."

And that's when I felt the warm blood trickle from my nose. She had punched me!


	5. HMN, LMD

Buttercup's pov:

Boomer and I watched as Butch fell back onto the floor. "You punch me in the nose!" he cried.

Boomer was laughing so hard, while Brick had mild amusement written all over his face. "Butch got punched by a girl!" laughed Boomer.

I grinned It felt good to have knocked that moron on his butt.

But soon my own amusement turned to boredom. "I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me," I told Butch.

"Like I care what you're gonna do. Just get gone."

I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs, Butch's glare following me the whole way.

When I got to my "room", I slammed the door shut. Then I grabbed my computer and fell onto the bed. I pulled up several file. One was labeled "HateMeNot, LoveMeDon't." I opened it.

What came up next was a music playlist. It was my playlist. The one had when I was at my real home.

I clicked the song labeled_, 'Bleeding out," _by_ Imagine Dragons._

I listened to it, and sung with it, as loud as I could.

But no one came to stop me.


	6. Can you count to 10?

**Hey, so I haven't posted for a while. So here's chapter six...**

Buttercup's:

That night, as I walked down the stairs, Butch glared at me in passing. He only stopped when Mojo hit his arm telling him that I was now a "Permanent guest".

I guess that was suppose to make me feel welcome, but I still hated it there. I felt like I was stuck with every villain in Townsville. And most of the time, I swear, I was.

The Gangrene gang seemed to stay full time, and I only saw the Rowdy-ruffs leave when they had to do something. Him was always with the house. He was like a full-time house-keeper. And Mojo was always in his lab.

So that left me all alone. All...the time!

I wasn't even a hero anymore. The mayor, with what he called,"a heavy heart", had decided to ban me from being a hero. I wasn't even allowed to use my powers outside of Mojo's supervision! I hated that I was next to useless.

I inhaled deeply. "Better get this over with."

* * *

After getting their food, the Gangrenes and Rowdy-ruffs sprawled themselves out all over the living room, watching TV. Him was sitting at the table eating neatly. And Mojo was now nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mojo?" I asked the nicest Rowdy-ruff.

Boomer looked at me, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay. Thanks." I told him.

I grabbed a few carrots, and with that, I returned back to my room.

* * *

Butch's:

"Where's Buttercup?" a certain monkey said.

I shrugged without looking at him. "I don't know, and I don't really care. I think she can just disappear, to be honest."

Bricked scoffed. "When are you _ever_ honest?"

"Shut up!" I cried.

"Boys!" Mojo snapped. Then to Boomer. "Do you know, Boomer?"

I watched the weakling turn to face Mojo. "Yeah. She asked me where you were, and I told her that I didn't know."

Mojo nodded. "Did you see where she went after that?"

"No. The last thing I remember is you asking the boys, then me. And now here we are."

I rolled my eyes. "Spare me! He wasn't asking you to tell him what just happened. He was asking after Buttercup, you stupid Dimwit."

"Hey," said a new voice. "don't you talk to him like that! I may not still have my title as 'hero' but I can still whoop ya."

I winced. "Just go away!" I screamed at Buttercup.

"I'd tell you to make me, but I have serious doubts that someone as pitiful could do that."

I slowly counted to ten. "6...7...8...9..."

She smirked. "Oh, look, Butch, you've matured! I remember a boy that couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he refused to try. But I guess he's gone. I'm so proud, I might actually cry."

I restarted my count.


	7. Just leave it alone, Butch, you'll die

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like...**

Buttercup's pov:

I watched as Butch held in a deep breath and restarted his count. "...9...10."

"Okay, when you're ready to stop counting, and want to fight like the man we all know you're aren't, come get me. I'll be in my room." I turned, and walked went back upstairs. But as I went, I could feel Butch's disdaining glare following after me all the way.

* * *

Butch's pov:

I watched as the little brat ascended up the stairs. I thought about going after her and picking that fight that I know she was waiting for, but I also knew that if I did that, Mojo would gotten mad at me, claiming that I knew better than that.

But then, she would just continue to believe that she could walk all over me. I thought of all the times we had ever clashed in battle. We had fought so hard over all the years, but none of our battles had even been this casual. We had always fought with everything we had.

And then, who really cares what the stupid monkey says anyway?

I followed after Buttercup.


End file.
